


Home

by aubzylynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, slight angst, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubzylynn/pseuds/aubzylynn
Summary: Steve comes home from a mission and makes you feel better





	Home

There had never been a more miserable week. Everything that could have gone wrong, did. Small, inconvenient things littered their way through the bigger, more serious things; and you were well past done. You held yourself together all week, and damn it, you were proud of yourself for it. But all you wanted was to break down and cry, to wrap yourself around your boyfriend and just be held.

Steve had been on a mission for the past six weeks, and his absence was deeply felt. Nothing seemed right when he was away from you. He was supposed to be home three weeks ago; and you had passed frustration and were now in a sea of acceptance. There’s no point in getting more upset over things you can’t change, you reasoned.

He had texted you two days ago, saying he would be home in time for your birthday, which was tomorrow; but you couldn’t bring yourself to get your hopes up. He had said he’d be home soon three different times. Something would go wrong, you just knew it.

You were sitting on your couch, watching trash tv, when a knock on your front door made you jump. Lazily making your way across your living room, you wondered who would be at your door. Probably a salesman or delivery person with your neighbor’s food.

You sure as hell didn’t expect Steve.

You squinted through the peephole, making sure that he was real, before yanking the door open and beaming up at him.

“Hey, doll–” his smile fell into a serious, concerned pout. He crossed the threshold into your apartment and instantly put the flowers and takeout down and immediately opened his arms to you.

Relief flooded over you. Steve always just knew. He never fell for your masks or your reassurances that you were alright. Something between a choked sob and a sigh of relief made its way from your throat as you wrapped your arms around him. He’s always so warm, so inviting. One of his arms wraps around you, hugging you impossibly closer to him while his other hand cards through your hair. “I got you, I got you,” he coos reassuringly, pressing gentle kisses everywhere he can reach.

Grounding yourself to the sound of his heartbeat beneath your ear, you cling to him. He smells more earthy than he usually does, and you realize he’s probably driven his motorcycle over. The thought of him driving bike and holding the flowers and food make you laugh. He pulls back to look at you, his eyes twinkling with humor and concern. “I missed your laugh.”

His little confessions always made you fall harder for him. “I missed you. All of you,” you reply. Steve cups your jaw and leans down to press soft kisses against your lips. Winding your arms around his shoulders, you jump and wrap your legs around his hips. His arms wrap tightly around you, holding you close to him as he continues to kiss you.

Your knees hit the couch and you realize that you’re straddling Steve. When you break away for air, you nose his jaw affectionately and bury your face into his neck. You never want to leave. You never want him to leave. His arms are so protective around you. You feel safe.

“What do you say to some ice cream and a movie?” he whispers, fingers tracing abstract designs on your shoulder.

You pick your face up from his neck and smile. Those smiling eyes and freshly kissed lips were going to be the death of you. “I’d say that’s perfect.”

You knew he wasn’t ignoring that something was clearly wrong. He knew you’d open up about it if you wanted to. Steve also knew that you would want him. He always knew how to cheer you up. He was the best like that.

You both spent the rest of the night in a state of cozy bliss. Cuddles, a movie, and an ice cream fight or two that resulted in messy kisses. These were the things that were going to get you feeling better. You fell asleep on top of Steve’s chest. He glanced over to the clock and saw that it was well into your birthday as his fingers traced up and down your arms soothingly. He figured he should probably get some sleep before making you breakfast in the morning.

He kisses your hair, whispering, “I love you, sugar. Happy birthday.”

You nuzzle into his chest, sighing contently. Steve’s sure he’s never felt more at home than he has with you.


End file.
